


Papercut

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для silver river как продолжение нашего цикла ("На словах"), в надежде, что это порадует вчерашнюю именинницу.</p><p><b>Предупреждение:</b> это не фанфик, это поток мыслей. Отсюда и все вытекающие...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Papercut

**Author's Note:**

> Для silver river как продолжение нашего цикла ("На словах"), в надежде, что это порадует вчерашнюю именинницу.
> 
>  **Предупреждение:** это не фанфик, это поток мыслей. Отсюда и все вытекающие...

The suuuuuuuuun goes doooooooooown  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!!!

Честер не устанет петь её. Ему нравится, когда Майк подпевает ему на концертах, забывая о своей партии речитатива. Ему нравится тянуть гласные вместе с ним – хотя он ни хрена его не слышит из-за наушника в одном ухе и воплей толпы в другом – нравится смотреть ему в глаза, игноря стекающий со лба на ресницы пот.  
Майк лупит по клавишам своего синтезатора так, словно они его лично оскорбили. А, точно, он же типа бесится из-за вчерашних смсок… Ну-ну. Кресло Роба никуда не делось, всё так же стоит на месте. Хорошо выступать у себя в городе: до студии отсюда рукой подать. Зная Майка, Чез с уверенностью мог сказать: Шинода по-любому поедет туда сегодня. После концертов он долго не может успокоиться - говорит, перевозбуждается. Честер оборжал его тогда, похабно предложил помочь скинуть напряжение, раз такое дело. Майки только отмахнулся, мол, что толку с дебилом говорить. Честер не обиделся. В конце концов, он прекрасно всё понял. Но поддеть этого ханжу было делом чести.  
Хотя вопрос о ханжестве слетал, как только за ними закрывались двери отеля. Вот там Шинода отпускал себя. Они курили - иногда косяки, если Майк был настроен расслабиться на полную. Иногда просто дымили, передавая друг другу сигарету и ловя кайф с самого процесса. Пили на спор, играли в карты. И трахались. Как ёбаные кролики.  
\- Спасибо! – голос Майка прорвался в сознание. Погружённый в воспоминания, Честер на автомате благодарил публику, машинально утирал мокрым насквозь полотенцем шею, и только сейчас понял, что всё, закончили с песнями на сегодня. По крайней мере, для других.  
Жить без пения Честер не мог. Это как дышать, только лучше. От дыхания ты кайф не получаешь – просто дышишь, и всё. Когда поёшь – получаешь от этого удовольствие. А ещё от того, как Майк прислушивался, как притопывал в такт ногой или отстукивал ритм ногтем по тому, что под руку подворачивалось. По тому, как выл: «Заткнись ты уже! Орёшь третий час подряд, задрал!» Врёт. Чез знает - врёт, сука. Майки любит, когда он поёт.  
Следующие три часа прошли как в тумане. Честер как-то добрался до дома, поторчал под душем, смывая с себя остатки усталости, кажется, что-то съел – хотя вот насчёт последнего он уже сомневался, когда, открыв дверь студии, учуял запах капуччино и их любимых пончиков. Желудок заурчал.  
\- Не знаю даже, что именно тебя выдало: фальшивое “Cold As Ice” или трели твоего голода, - не отрываясь от монитора, поприветствовал его Майк.  
Чез не счёл нужным отвечать. Зашёл, плотно закрыв дверь, нашарил взглядом коробку с пончиками и сразу направился к ней.  
\- Тебе только два.  
\- Чего это?  
\- Я дома ещё не был.  
\- Фах жахажал бы пыччу, - Честер обожал трепаться с набитым ртом: Майка это ужасно раздражало, и он непременно высказывался по этому поводу, тем самым провоцируя Честера на какую-нибудь выходку. Которая довольно быстро заканчивалась сексом. Ну, или хотя бы дрочкой.  
\- М-мф, - невнятно отмахнулся Майк, строча что-то в Ворде.  
\- Песня? – Пончик был изумительным.  
\- Может быть.  
\- Круто, - Честер закашлялся, подавившись.  
\- А я сколько раз предупреждал. – Бинго! Он не мог промолчать!  
\- Постучи лучше, сволочь бессердечная, - хрипя, потребовал Честер.  
Майк протянул руку, не глядя стукнул пару раз по хребту и снова принялся стучать по клавишам.  
\- Ма-айк? – ноль эмоций. – Ма-айки-и…  
\- Твой скучающий вид наводит на меня тоску.  
\- Ты спиной сидишь.  
\- И? Думаешь, не знаю, как выглядит сейчас твоя рожа?  
Честер ухмыльнулся.  
\- Не лыбься. Глянь лучше. – Майк, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, откинулся на спинку стула.  
Честер подошёл, оперся обеими руками на подлокотники и положил подбородок Майку на плечо с совершенно невинным выражением.  
Майк только вздохнул.  
\- А что, круто. Мотив уже есть?  
\- Ну так.  
\- Напой.  
Майк замялся.  
\- Не сегодня.  
Честер повернул голову вправо, ошпаривая небритую щёку Шиноды своим дыханием.  
\- Ты пахнешь недотрахом.  
\- Чез, ты озабоченный, в курсе? – устало произнёс Майк, впрочем, не пытаясь отстраниться.  
\- М-мхм, - он ткнулся носом в шею Майка, втягивая его запах.  
\- А ещё мылом и собой.  
\- Мне даже Анна такие сопли не говорит никогда.  
\- Она… - Честер машинально хотел высказаться по поводу интеллекта шинодовской супруги, но время прикусил язык. – Ничего не понимает, - закончил он и прихватил губами кожу там, где начиналась шея. Майк прикрыл глаза.  
\- А ещё больше мне нравится, как ты пахнешь тут, - Честер накрыл рукой пах Майка. Майк вздохнул, склоняя голову к плечу, чтобы Честеру было удобнее. Но тот и не думал его целовать. Он прижался губами к вене и продолжил трепаться.  
\- А помнишь, что я тебе вчера написал? – вибрация от его хриплого голоса прокатилась вместе с кровью по всему телу, оседая в низу живота.  
\- Угу.  
\- «Ты большой», - ладонью Честер начал поглаживать постепенно наливающийся член.  
\- Я помню.  
\- А я знаю, - Чез с нажимом провёл пальцами по всей длине.  
\- У-угу.  
\- Многословно.  
\- Заткнись вообще, а?  
\- Хочу, - низко мурлыкнул Честер, развернул Майка на стуле к себе лицом и опустился на колени. – Дай.  
Майк без лишних вопросов расстегнул джинсы, приподнялся слегка, приспуская их, и вытащил член из трусов. Честер наклонился ближе, позволяя Майку ткнуться головкой в приоткрытые губы. Лизнул, дразня, и покорно открыл рот, когда Шинода с тихим недовольным стоном двинул бёдрами, толкаясь внутрь.  
\- М-м-м… - на выдохе промычал Честер, блаженно щурясь. Он знал, что это сносит Майку крышу. Что сейчас он смотрит на него блестящими от желания глазами, что с трудом удерживается от желания положить руку на затылок, заставив его, Честера, впустить до горла, всего. Он задвигал головой, насаживаясь на действительно немаленький стояк, заставляя Майка со свистом выдыхать сквозь зубы, с силой сжимать подлокотники и гортанно стонать, когда кончик языка надавливал на уздечку.  
\- Чеееззз…  
Честер втянул щёки, высасывая сперму как начинку из конфеты. Майк вскрикнул и мелко задрожал, всё-таки вцепившись пальцами в покрытый короткими колючими волосами затылок Честера.  
Переведя дух, Беннингтон поднялся с колен.  
\- Готов услышать?  
\- Когда ты уже перестанешь? – вопросом на вопрос прохрипел Майк, натягивая джинсы.  
\- Никогда. Да брось, тебе же нравится! – Шинода хмыкнул, качнув головой.  
\- Ну ладно, давай.  
\- Спой «Papercut». Мою партию.  
\- Бля, ну вот так и знал! То-то ты всю песню на меня пялился…


End file.
